Life of a Vampire
by IWannaBeAliceCullen
Summary: Chapter 1 the family


_**The Life of a Vampire**_

_Preface_

_My family is out of the ordinary. We are vampires, But don't get us wrong. We are _

Different. We do not feed off of people. We feed off of animals. It doesn't fully satisfy our taste, but it helps us better control our hunger for human blood.

_**The one.  
**_

_You would never think there are vampires in this god forbidden world. I would of _never guessed when I was a human. I have six other "family" members.

Alice. The little monster of the family. She is under the five foot mark, very fragile looking. She has pixie like features, Her nose is small, but pointed out a bit, her mouth, small, slightly full, her lips have a slight pink color. Beautiful almond shaped eyes, ive seen many eyes that were shaped towards and almond shape, but nothing like hers. She has a dark brown hair color with ebony mixed into it. She has pale skin and golden eyes as do the rest of us. She is very dainty, but she is very strong. She's very energetic and a shopper she never lets any of us wear the same thing twice. Worst of all she uses guilt on us to get her way.

Emmett. He is the oldest "brother" out of the family. He is huge. When I say huge I mean massive, very intimidating. If I didn't know him myself I'd run away screaming when I saw him. Emmett is very tall, muscular. I think his eyes are squinted naturally from all the laughing and smiling he does now. Pretty odd. He has dark chocolate hair, his cheek bones barely visible. Always a smile on his face. He is the one to crack many of jokes and comment on almost everything. What more is there to say except for intimidating and muscular?

Jasper. Jasper is the newest of us all. He is the second oldest "brother". He has blonde messy hair. Boy like features, but still old enough looking to be a teacher at our high school. He is not quite as big as Emmett but he is almost there. His eyes are shaped oddly, something that's hard to place. He's with Alice. The little monster I mentioned earlier. Back to jasper, He is tall, slender, masculine, he can look intimidating as well, and him being the newest of our family, he has a hard time adjusting to the life of a "vegetarian". He tends to slip up more then any of us. I feel bad for him.

Rosalie. Man, oh, man, where do I begin. Rose is like the rebel. The hard core cookie. She is not someone you want to mess with. She is also the one every guy thinks about. she looks as if she were once a goddess. She has long golden curls, they reach to her lower back, Beautiful Oval eyes. She's tall, and has a very good fashion sense. She has sharp angled features, and still looks quite gorgeous, her lips aren't very full, and always seem to be a blood red color. She walks with pride and always seems stuck up. Nothing ever seems to be good enough for her.

Carlisle. Her father figure for all of us (excluding Esme). Carlisle has blond short hair. Angular features as well. His eyes are round. Commenting perfectly on his pointed features. His nose is pointed out, and his face is slightly squared with an oval shadowing, I guess you could say. He was a doctor, Its been him for all his life. He loved it, helping people I mean. Its where he found Esme. I'll explain that later. He is a peaceful person, rarely ever to have violence. Carlisle is one of the people in the world no one could hate. He was dazzling, as were the rest of us, and he has such great talent in everything he does.

Esme. My mother for all intensive purposes. She's gorgeous. One of a kind. She has beautiful facial features. Her lower jaw bone is set out further then most. And her cheeks are slightly chubby. She has Almond shaped eyes, close to Alice's. they are a bit more squinted though. She has perfectly arched eye brows, and always has a smile on her thin line of lips. Her hair is a velvety chocolate, With beautiful waves every inch down her back, ending in the middle of it. She was small, not as small as alice, but small, she atleast passed the five foot mark. She was a bit more thicker then alice, probably from having a kid before the damned life of the vampire. She has a warm heart and always welcomes people.

Me? Well, I'm Edward. I am the youngest male. Seven-teen. But I was found by Carlisle first. I have bronze colored hair, its in the form of a bouffant, manly, right? I am smaller then both jasper and Emmett. Im a very lonely person, and no one quiet understand how much I suffer, well except for Jasper, He can be an exception. I cant explain myself much, I never was one to gawk over my beauty, nor stare for too long. I never cared for what I wore, just Alice would never allow me to wear it twice. Something different about me, well. I think of this life as hell. Its something I had no choice for, something I would take back. I'm stuck like this for eternity. Damn.


End file.
